


В самом себе проснуться

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любая история – это прежде всего история о возвращении. Конец фильма «Путь во тьму» мог бы быть совсем другим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В самом себе проснуться

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фестиваль "Star Trek Reverse 3"

Чтоб наконец в самом себе проснуться,   
Он повернуться захотел внутри себя.   
Но провода вцепились мертвой хваткой   
В глаза. Дробя суставы, языком   
Давясь, он начал просыпаться.   
Мы проснемся, когда сумеем повернуться до конца. 

М.Хэкер «Темный двойник»

Тридцать пять дней до точки ноль.

Спок медленно всплыл из воды, пригладил волосы и поморгал, чтобы восстановить зрение – апноэ[1] в сочетании с медитативными техниками давало прекрасные результаты и просто нравилось ему, как средство поддержания психической гигиены, но возвращение к норме требовало заметного времени. Бассейн в доме Маркуса был глубок, как бездна, черная вода тяжело плескала о борта. Спок встряхнулся и поплыл к лесенке. Над самой поверхностью воды пронеслась ночная бабочка-бражник, такая же бесшумная, как он сам. Неуловимое движение руки в веере сверкающих под луной капель – и бабочка зажата между указательным и безымянным пальцами, крыло к крылу, усы и лапки беспокойно и глупо шевелятся. Спок встряхнул пальцами и выметнул темную тень тела на бортик одним движением. Бражник, потерявший необходимую для полета пыльцу, колыхаясь, опустился на поверхность воды и закачался медленно засасываемым пятнышком. Спок немного понаблюдал за этим, не вполне осознавая, на что он смотрит. Иногда к нему приходили моменты «пустых» воспоминаний. Что-то пыталось всплыть со дна памяти, но терпело неудачу, и, неопознанное, тонуло в черном зеркале сознания, почти не оставляя ряби.

Он шел по траве к дому, чувствуя в распадающихся ничтожнейших подробностях, как: ветер холодит обнаженную кожу; травинки сгибаются и давят на поверхность стоп, пружинит мягкая сентябрьская земля; посвистывает в далекой роще ночная птица – тише, тише, тише, стоп, умолкла. Предчувствие скорых событий вздымало волоски у него на затылке радостным предвкушением. В доме дышали – один человек и одно животное, билось два сердца. В ритме побыстрее – сердце Колючки, пятнистого толстого и глупого кота, и медленно, сонно – сердце Кэрол. 

Дочь Маркуса спала в гостиной на диване, ничком, свесив одну руку к полу, по ее лицу пробегала рябь визора, транслировавшего передачу с выключенным звуком. Спок опустился на колени, плавно поднял руку и медленно, прислушиваясь к ее сердцебиению, вдвинул пальцы между диванной подушкой и горлом Кэрол. Там, в тепле, под его пальцами пульсировала кровь, и с никому, кроме него, не слышным свистом проходил по трахеям воздух. Это было так щедро, как была щедра вся эта наполненная водой, кровью и жизнью Земля, и Спок немного постоял на коленях перед Кэрол, чтобы насладиться ощущением полноты жизни, не осознающей, как она невыносимо хрупка. Он слегка согнул ладонь, провел большим пальцем по линии челюсти. Веки Кэрол дрогнули, сердце зачастило, она просыпалась. Ее яркий крик, который не успел родиться, он ощутил у себя на ладони, как цветок.

Тридцать дней до точки ноль

Пайк разглядывал левый глаз Маркуса. Он знал за собой такую особенность – когда ему нужно было сосредоточиться на собеседнике, он выбирал какую-нибудь деталь, и неприлично концентрировался на ней. Глаз был блекловатый, с желтой склерой, но, в общем и целом, вполне ястребиный глаз. Маркус был из старой гвардии карьеристов, которых не в силах вытряхнуть из кресла никакие шторма, никакие смены власти – он знал многое и умел пригодиться многим. И, пока Пайк мотался до границ фронтира и обратно, его ровесник рос и вырос, как гриб. Был человек – а стал адмирал.

Сцепив руки и положив на них подбородок, Маркус медленно говорил:   
\- Мы много лет живем под угрозой вторжения клингонов. Иметь такого соседа под боком – потенциально опасно…  
\- Мы связаны договором, - перебил его Гелл, ромуланский полукровка, тоже адмирал, но боевой. Ромуланцев на Земле было много, они охотно меняли свою перегруженную индустрией планету на земную экологическую роскошь. Завидовали ли они? Возможно. Гелл был прям, как палка. Маркус сделал паузу и осмотрел Гелла, как жираф осматривает в зоопарке чересчур экспансивного воробья. Он, очевидно, заготовил свою речь заранее, и не ромуланцу сбить его с курса. Пайк слушал внимательно, не перебивая, ожидая, когда Маркус перестанет перечислять очевидные факты и дойдет до соли.   
\- Отношение клингонов к договорённостям общеизвестно, - продолжил Маркус. – Пока у власти находится технократическая олигархия, они способны придерживаться правил, хотя бы тех, которые им выгодны. Но смена власти в Клингонской Империи происходит быстро и, обычно, внезапно.   
\- Разве Звездный Флот не имеет агентуры на Кроносе? – поинтересовался в зале кто-то, видимо, недавно вернувшийся из открытого космоса и слабо разбирающийся в тонкостях политической риторики.   
\- Звездный Флот не является милитаристской организацией, - отчеканил начштаба Грондин, глядя при этом на Гелла. – И соответственно, не подпитывает шпионскую активность на дружественных территориях.   
В зале заскрипели стулья. Те из присутствующих, кто недавно вернулся из торгово-исследовательских миссий, бывших хорошо подготовленными разведоперациями, неловко заерзали.   
\- Что вы предлагаете, Маркус? – спросил Грондин.   
\- Я веду к тому, что нам нужен агент влияния на Кроносе – для целей оперативного информирования и, если нужно, стабилизации политического процесса…

Под крики: «Нарушение первой директивы!», «Как вы себе таки думаете обойтись одним агентом?», и «Ромуланская сторона решительно заявляет…» Пайк вышел из зала. Он был большим поклонником театрального искусства, эта же постановка была груба. 

Маркус догнал его в коридоре:   
\- Крис! Дружище! Надеюсь, ты будешь на голосовании.   
Пайк оглядел его с головы до ног.   
\- Кто у тебя там? – спросил он прямо, зная, что Маркус не стал бы домогаться влиятельного присутствия на Кроносе, не имея уже там такового.   
Маркус не стал доламывать комедию.   
\- Очень интересный… тип. Пошли, расскажу. 

Если Маркус, дружище, хотел играть в дружбу, то Пайк, дружище, будет последним, кто ему откажет.

Тысяча двести пятнадцать дней до точки ноль.

Он помнил взрыв и собственную малоприятную смерть и не имел никакого представления о том, что было до того. Потом ему будет сказано, что в попытке спасти некую цивилизацию он вызвался добровольцем на опасное задание. Кто, кто в здравом рассудке может опуститься в жерло взрывающегося вулкана? Либо он был не в себе, либо сделал это не по своей воле.  
Второе вероятнее. Но он не помнил причин и обстоятельств. Неизвестно, был ли в этом виноват кто-то, кроме него самого, но он умер в одиночестве, разрываемый удивительно сильными отрицательными эмоциями, контрапунктированными жгучими приступами надежды, очевидно, напрасной.

Очнулся он, лежа на жесткой палубе, залитый холодным мерцанием приборов, в окружении капсул, показавшихся ему спросмертья гробами. Позднее он понял свою ошибку, бродя по безлюдному и огромному кораблю, тщетно пытаясь возродить к жизни систему связи. Дело было не в его неумении или отсутствии навыка – активный навык, очевидно, был и позволял предположить, что перед смертью он находился в офицерском составе космического корабля. Корабля – чьего? Составе – каком? Он не помнил впечатлений о каких-либо товарищах из прошлого. Тщательно прочесанная память подсунула только огромный, как мир, тень-образ – мама, мама - почему-то болезненно неприятный, и – все, пустота, забвение. 

Его звали Спок. Полумертвые системы мертвого корабля не слушались его, потому что он был иным, чем те, кто их запроектировал. Спок понял, что в одиночестве он не выживет, и решил обследовать капсулы, которые могли оказаться капсулами стазиса и принять его на неопределенно долгий срок, за который теория вероятности обещала повысить его шансы на выживание. 

Они оказались капсулами стазиса, действительно. Но не пустыми. Спок присел между ними на палубу, погружаясь в медитативный транс, чтобы оценить информацию – в капсулах был гибернат экипажа корабля-призрака. Ни одной пустой не было. Правильные лица в иссиня-белой подсветке смотрели на него с экранов контроля, женские и мужские, спокойные и искаженные гримасами, в данный момент времени – потенциально мертвые. Экипаж, замороженный и запущенный в космос с неизвестно какими целями, неизвестно кем, неизвестно куда, на корабле, по ходовым характеристикам приближающемся к сплавному бревну. По показаниям навигационных приборов Спок смог вычислить только вектор, нацеленный куда-то к границам Млечного Пути через области с экстремально низкой плотностью материи. Если корабль-призрак куда-нибудь и должен был причалить, свою цель он давно оставил позади. Шансы на выживание в стазисе ассимптотически приблизились к нулю. 

На главной консоли управления в тусклом свете контрольных экранов мрачнела надпись: «SS Botany Bay».

Тысяча двести тринадцать дней до точки ноль.

К этой капсуле тянулась одна лишняя сигнальная линия. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы выбрать ее. Интерфейс управления был Споку совершенно незнаком, но, стоило попытаться вскрыть капсулу силой, как запустился механизм разморозки, и 250 вольт разрядились в палубу прямо через босые ступни, оставив стигматы на ладонях. Сердце Спока, расположенное в подреберье, выдержало разряд.

Тысяча двести одиннадцать дней до точки ноль.

\- Стоп, - сказал поднявшийся из капсулы высокий черноволосый человек Споку. – Остановиться есть ты. Погождать. Не кидать слова есть. Дай мне объяснение, чужник: из каких причин ты голый?

Точка ноль

\- Поднимай-поднимай-поднимай его! – заходился в крике Кирк, наваливаясь на консоль транспортера и вряд ли замечая между консолью и собой Чехова. Чехова в это момент можно было бить по голове многотонной балкой – все равно для него не существовало ничего, кроме сферы захвата, которую удавалось… нет! Не удалось! …Нет, все-таки удалось, твою-мать-твою-мать, нет!.. Сфокусировать на наборе координат, который был Споком, там, где-то в пятне зарождающегося потока лавы, температура девятьсот по Цельсию… Тысяча... Тысяча двести…

\- Есть! – закричал Чехов сдавленно, спихивая Кирка, чуть ли не с ногами лезущего на консоль. – Нет! Не-е-ет, срывается, срывается!.. Сорвался! Сорвался…  
Он повернул к присутствующим вытянувшееся лицо.   
\- Сорвался!.. Я был уверен, что смогу...

За его спиной закручивался волновой кокон транспортации, очевидно, пустой. Кирк вцепился руками в пластиковый бортик консоли и начал не глядя отрывать его от пульта. За ним молча толпился расчет альфа-смены, побросавший кресла, положенные им по аварийному расписанию. На палубе не было человека (или не человека) достаточно хладнокровного, чтобы вернуть их обратно. 

Чехов вытирал глаза тыльными сторонами обоих ладоней.   
\- Я был уверен…

Кокон распался, открывая присутствующим распростертое на палубе темное тело. Чехов кинулся к нему, как гончая. Спок был в сознании, но, когда Паша подал ему руку, оказался слишком слаб, чтобы подняться; подоспевшему Кирку пришлось разгребать завал из одного русского навигатора, вздымать башню Спока себе на плечи, забрасывать на себя его руку, тащить к набегающему Маккою, а Спок в это время озирался с видом оглушенного человека, перебегал с непонятной настойчивостью взглядом с одного лица на другое, потом повернулся к Кирку, уткнулся носом ему в висок и, кажется, втянул воздух, как огромный пес. 

\- Скафандр, - отчетливо сказала Ухура. – Где его скафандр? 

Но тут Маккой добежал, перехватил, свалил на носилки, заорал на окружающих, и накатившая волна медиков вынесла Спока из транспортаторной в медотсек. 

Кирк потер руки, потом поискал на гидрокостюме карманы, не нашел и прошел к турболифту, слегка ошарашенный то ли недоощущением, то ли предчувствием, слабо объяснимым, но крайне неприятным, сигналом, который вместо облегчения изо всех сил подавала ему интуиция: что-то не так. Что-то очень, очень, очень-очень не так.

Тридцать четыре дня до точки ноль

На столе мигал лэп, из одного угла экрана к другому росли и ветвились вероятностные линии, упирались в некую точку, точка загоралась красным, экран очищался, и тысячи ветвей начинали свой рост снова – лэп прогонял через слабенький портативный логический модуль стратегическую расчетку. Проще и быстрее было бы поставить задачу несравненно более мощному центральному ИИ-модулю штаба ЗФ, но это означало нарушить приватность, засветиться, а в их договоренности с Александром Маркусом не предусматривали засветки, требовали залечь на дно, исчезнуть, заняться пассивной подготовкой, пока он, Спок, не понадобится.

Пока что – пока что – Спока это устраивало. Кроме договора с адмиралом, была еще одна договоренность, о которой Маркусу знать было не нужно, но, до тех пор, пока он не получит условленный сигнал, не было смысла нарушать условия. 

Поэтому он купался в бассейне на адмиральской даче, гулял в окружающем дачу лесу под присмотром Кэрол, дразнил кота и играл с маломощным лэпом в детские логические игры, скорее, от скуки, чем для дела: для полноценного анализа ему не хватало данных. 

Все данные были у Хана, Хан обещал собрать и переслать информацию в определенный момент, так, чтобы полностью исключить перехват связистами Флота. 

\- Так ты знаком с этим парнем, - спросила Кэрол, проворачиваясь под рукой Спока. – Ну с этим чудо-агентом, Харрисоном, которым отец затыкает любую горячую точку?   
\- Знаком, - сказал Спок медленно.   
\- И давно? – поинтересовалась Кэрол, выводя на его груди пальцем невидимые узоры.   
\- Дольше, чем с кем бы то ни было, - ответил Спок честно.

Тысяча двести восемь дней до точки ноль.

Спок знал, что быстро учится. Но скорость усвоения информации человеком по имени Хан Нуньен Сингх, восставшим из капсулы стазиса, потрясла его. Хан исправил свой устаревший акцент за два часа, ориентируясь на произношение Спока. Он оживил корабельную систему жизнеобеспечения. Он поймал радиопереговоры кораблей за многие годы, и, поскольку Спок не мог ему дать никакой актуальной информации об окружающем мире, он смоделировал историю до изобретения мгновенной гиперсвязи на их основе самостоятельно.

Кстати, концепцию гиперсвязи он, с небольшой подсказкой Спока, тоже прекрасно усвоил. 

\- Нам не поможет SOS по радио, - сказал Хан на четвертый день после разморозки. – Нам нужна гиперсвязь. Здесь есть прекрасные физики, необходимо разбудить мою команду.   
\- Я могу работать с гипером, - сказал Спок. Мысль о том, что скоро вокруг будут толпиться люди, покоробила его. К тому же, запасы водорода для синтеза в системе жизнеобеспечения оказались экстремально малы, а растения регенеративной системы корабля погибли.   
Хан смерил Спока, с которым поделился корабельной униформой, взглядом.   
\- Пойми меня правильно, - сказал он. – Я благодарен тебе. Но, друг, у тебя амнезия. И, судя по тому, что ты мне рассказал, и галлюцинации в придачу.   
\- Как я еще мог попасть на твой корабль?   
\- Любой вариант будет правдоподобнее посмертного существования. Тебя могли бросить здесь твои друзья-ксены…  
Спок невольно потянулся рукой к своим заостренным ушам.  
\- Ты мог телепортироваться самостоятельно и забыть об этом из-за психического расстройства…  
\- Нет, я…  
\- В конце концов, ты можешь быть моей галлюцинацией, - закончил Хан и засмеялся. Он ярко смеялся, всем собой, расцветая и раскрываясь, как экзотическое насекомоядное растение, запрокидывая голову на руки, потягиваясь так свободно, словно ему принадлежала вселенная, а не древняя жестянка, в которой вот-вот закончатся вода и кислород. 

Последняя мысль – о том, что он плод воображения - потрясла Спока до озноба. Она расколола его рациональный рассудок, и из расселины поднялись ядовитые испарения эмоций. 

Страх. Когда из расщелины у ног выпятился и закачался у него перед лицом, как живой, исчерна-золотой лавовый язык, он испытал ужас.   
Отвращение. Металлокерамика защитного скафандра омерзительно горела, стекая белесыми раскаленными каплями.

Разочарование. И это все? Все, что он увидит, прежде чем упасть во тьму? Никакой любви, совсем мало дружбы, немного радости понимания, и хоть раз бы почувствовать хоть какое-нибудь место в мире - своим.

Боль. Жажда. Последней его мыслью – да – было безумное желание жить и выжить, как угодно, кем угодно, где и когда угодно. «ЖИТЬ!», - закричали разом и животное, и человеческое, и нечеловеческое в нем, слабое эхо многомиллиардного смертного вопля, который он уже когда-то слышал.

Спок упал на колени перед камбузным баком со льдом и, сжав руками голову, прислонился пылающим лбом к его холодной стенке. Не помогло. Вздрагивало, порываясь бежать во все стороны сразу, тело, тряслось каждой мышцей, стучали зубы, съеденный концентрат подступал тошнотворно к горлу, прыгали красные пятна перед глазами, он втягивал со свистом воздух, но тот не достигал его легких, и Спок задыхался. Но хуже всего были эмоции, замкнувшиеся циклично, и впереди всех Жажда, красная бестия, наполнявшая его мозг образами, с которыми он, видят древние боги, хотел бы никогда не иметь дела. 

Он прикусил язык выплясывающими зубами, и губы испятнала зеленая кровь. Спок ударился виском о твердый угол бака, раз и другой, надеясь, что боль отгонит красную бестию, вцепился в волосы руками, скорчился, скрючился, на позеленевшей коже выступил пот.  
Когда он почувствовал руку на плече, то ударил, не раздумывая, вложив в слепой удар весь свой немалый вес.

Тридцать три и восемь десятых дня до точки ноль

…Он любил заставать Кэрол врасплох, когда она засыпала, и становилась мягкой, томной, темной, не различающей реальность и сны. Во сне Кэрол говорила, ее можно было спросить о чем-нибудь странном, о прошлом, которое интересовало Спока очень, хотя он крепко-накрепко запретил себе демонстрировать этот интерес окружающим. Во сне Кэрол разметывалась, захватывала территорию кровати, не желала его, она отбивалась – если можно было так назвать слабое сопротивление мягких белых рук – гримасничала, поблескивая белыми зубами в полумраке, когда Спок сминал темными пальцами грудь, когда наваливался горячо, впитывал жадно, позволял себе слегка ослабить контроль, удерживающий Бестию, свое, теперь понятное, проклятие. Кэрол была прохладной, обхватывала и обтекала его, как вода обтекает камни на перекате, шептала, стонала, дышала, сдавалась. В конце концов – покорялась и принимала его, принимала все, что он давал, утешала и успокаивала – на время. Ее мысли и эмоции текли сквозь него, прозрачные, завораживающие, мягкие.

Когда Кэрол-река, Кэрол-Земля засыпала, он выплывал на берег, брал лэп, разблокировал Паутину и ждал сигнала. 

Он понятия не имел, как это окажется трудно, почти невозможно – сидеть и ждать.

Тысяча двести восемь дней до точки ноль.

Любому другому этот секущий яростный удар переломал бы кости. Хан увернулся с фантастической грацией, следующий прямой в корпус принял от Спока на скрещенные предплечья не пошатнувшись, ответил быстрой болевой дезориентирующей серией, вынуждая Спока закрываться обеими руками. Был бы Спок в нормальной форме, они, возможно, оказались бы равными соперниками, но он даже взгляд толком сфокусировать не мог. Запах тела Хана вышиб из его головы все мысли, он промахнулся, Хан прошел его защиту и очень болезненно ударил костяшками пальцев в скулу, распоров кожу до зелени. А мог бы и в переносицу - понял Спок сквозь горячечную пелену, и тогда вопрос с реальностью его посмертья закрылся бы навсегда. Но Хан не ставил цели убить или покалечить – просто пытался успокоить его на свой, суперчеловеческий лад.

\- В чем дело, чужник? – поинтересовался Хан, под действием адреналина теряя новоприобретенную правильность речи. Он схватил и встряхнул Спока так, что у того застучали зубы и зеленая кровь с лица капнула на грудь. Грохнул его пылающей спиной о ледяную стенку бака, схватил рукой за горло и немного сдавил. – Решево ты принял ссыпаться, слабосилый ошметыш? 

Спок зарычал и сомкнул собственные руки на горле Хана. Несколько мгновений они стояли, качаясь, как кобры, не в силах преодолеть взаимное сопротивление. Хан, застонав-зашипев сквозь зубы, пригвоздил его собой к стенке, чтобы найти упор для локтей, его мускусный запах окутал Спока целиком, присвоил и вобрал. Спок внезапно почувствовал радиоактивный поток безукоризненно яростных, настойчивых и не укрощенных рассудком образов. Его бестия радостно сожрала их, раздуваясь. 

\- Мама-вселенная, - сказал Хан без удивления, и разжал руки. – Ты точно псих.  
\- Ты не лучше, - ответил Спок, мучительно втягивая воздух. 

Стояк у соперника почувствовали оба. Оба привыкли принимать решения мгновенно и действовать, но, если Споково решительное «нет» подкрепилось только сравнительно слабым толчком в грудь, то Хан был в прекрасной форме и в защиту своего «да» мог привести железную аргументацию. Он развел руки Спока в стороны, распиная его, и втиснул свое колено между его ног. Спок прикрыл глаза, собирая всю волю в кулак. Подчиниться одновременно красной бестии и пришельцу из прошлого было бы фантастическим унижением. 

Они были примерно одного роста, и Хан сказал ему на ухо, обдав мочку выдохом:   
\- Давай, - и добавил. – Давай же.   
И лизнул от его подбородка до кончика острого уха горячим влажным языком. 

Бестия в споковой голове встала на дыбы, завизжала неслышно и сдернула его сознание в темный водоворот. Спок нетвердо помнил, как комкал и рвал в руках некрепкую ткань формы, сожалея о и жаждая каждого миллиметра кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Помнил, как металлическая палуба ударила его снизу под разъезжающиеся колени, помнил темные пряди волос под своими пальцами и то, как чужая рука впивалась в его плечо, глубоко травмируя мышцы и выворачивая сустав. Боль была слабой приправой к бешеному, безумолчному, неуправляемому вожделению, сотрясавшему его насквозь, которое нельзя было унять, только временно успокоить. Красная Бестия плясала у него в голове джигу, обещая, что посмертие будет… разнообразным. 

Спок проклял ее и себя, и шутки судьбы, заходясь в крике, чувствуя, как добела раскаленный шнур оргазма прошивает позвоночник и впивается в затылок.

Тысяча сто девяносто один день до точки ноль.

\- Я не верил, что мы сможем это сделать, - сказал Хан.

Сигнал подпространственной связи уходил от корабля, распространяясь четырехкоординатной сферой, в которой «Botany Bay» был центром, и неся призыв о помощи. 

Спок, не спавший третьи сутки и теряющий контроль, потянулся к нему через консоль, раздернул ворот его туники по шву и впился зубами там, где бронзовая шея переходила в напряженное плечо. 

Пристыковку шаттла из прилетевшего на сигнал о помощи корабля Федерации «Возмездие» они пропустили.

Пять дней до точки ноль.

Самое главное, что Спок почерпнул из своего дивного нового посмертного мира: Вулкан, его родная планета, погиб. Он осознавал этот факт заново каждый раз, когда просыпался или выходил из медитативного транса: диковинно одинокий представитель своего вида.

Тошнотворная пустота в душе, возможно, была обусловлена именно этим, а, может быть, и тем, что единственный человек, которого он мог бы назвать другом (дикое определение для товарища по выживанию, любовника-в-силу-обстоятельств и соратника в смертельно опасной игре), единственный человек, ненавидящий Александра Маркуса и зависящий от него так же, как он сам, находился за много парсеков и не выходил на связь. 

\- Я перемещу тебя отсюда, с «Возмездия» с помощью протокола, разработанного для транспортации в варпе. Он обеспечивает прекрасную точность. При транспортации ты попадешь на «Энтерпрайз» именно в тот момент, в который на корабль попал бы мертвый Спок, - Маркус так и говорил «мертвый Спок», что каждый раз убеждало Спока, что люди, при всей их заявленной этичности, могут быть удивительно бестактными. – Если бы они дали себе труд его спасти. Они сочтут тебя им, у них не будет причин думать иначе.   
\- Я был там старшим помощником? – спросил Спок, гадая, каким же ветром того, пользуясь терминологией Маркуса, «мертвого», Спока занесло в космический флот.   
\- Именно. Я передал тебе всю информацию о личном составе, отчеты о миссиях, инструкции штаба ЗФ и полетные карты. Сосредоточься на капитане Кирке, он – ключевая фигура, именно на его решения тебе нужно будет повлиять. Он прислушивается к мнению своего старшего помощника.   
\- Он был… Он мой друг? – спросил Спок Маркуса.   
Маркус поднял на него выцветший взгляд.   
\- Ты занимал в человеческом экипаже высокий пост, вулканец-полукровка Спок. Помни – друзей там у тебя нет.

Шесть дней до точки ноль.

Лэп светился зеленым сигналом сообщения. Всю последнюю неделю пакеты с инструкциями и данными от Маркуса приходили регулярно, это мог быть очередной. Спок открыл окно сообщений. В поле «Отправитель» светилось «Анонимно. Не открывайте это сообщение на незащищенном терминале». Споку было плевать на вирусные атаки.

 _«Дорогой друг»,_ \- на сильно сжатом видео лицо Хана было нерезким, но все равно узнаваемым. – _«Я мог бы послать пакет текстовых данных, но в память о времени, проведенном вместе»,_ \- «Саркастичный сукин сын»,- подумал Спок. - _«Решил рассказать тебе то, что знаю, лично. Ублюдок Маркус, которого ты знаешь не хуже меня, держит меня угрозой уничтожить оставшихся членов моего экипажа. Ему нужны мои знания и навыки, ему нужна моя живучесть, в данный момент - тут, на Кроносе. Я вычислил, что ты будешь там, на «Энтерпрайзе», на корабле с другими разменными придурками, которых Маркус выберет для грязной работы по уничтожению Кроноса и развязыванию войны с клингонами, потому что это единственный корабль и капитан, судьбой которого живо интересуется небезызвестный Кристофер Пайк. А Маркус окучивал Пайка долгие годы, он его резерв, как я понимаю именно на такой вот решительный случай. Маркус прожженный карьерист, но туп и неудачлив, и война – его единственный способ получить контроль над флотом. Мне нет дела до клингонов и до Федерации, я хочу выйти из игры, но мне нужен мой экипаж. Я смогу устроить так, что он будет на «Энтерпрайзе» в тот момент, когда корабль отправится к Кроносу – а он отправится, насколько я понимаю Маркуса. Наверняка он потребует от тебя, чтобы ты поспособствовал развязыванию войны любой ценой – он не положится в этом ни на ваших разжиревших флотских, ни на мальчишку-капитана «Энтерпрайза». Сделай так, чтобы я захватил контроль над «Энтерпрайзом», и я действительно сделаю то, что наверняка лживо обещал тебе и чем держит тебя Александр Маркус – верну тебя с помощью технологии гиперварпа во время существования Вулкана. Ты ведь этого хочешь, друг мой? Вернуться домой?_

_Я знаю, как это сделать - ты видел, на что я способен, как ученый. В качестве доказательства высылаю тебе часть моих разработок – математическую модель, в основу которой положены открытия Монтгомери Скотта, кстати, в своей прошлой жизни ты должен был его знать. Жаль, что, скорее всего, мне не придется с ним пообщаться на научные темы – для достижения моей цели экипаж «Энтерпрайза» должен быть уничтожен._

_Бывай, дружище»._

Девять минут до точки ноль.

Маркус решил лично присутствовать в транспортаторной при историческом моменте, от которого зависело, пройдет ли его план гладко, или полетит ко всем чертям. Спок был полностью готов. Он неподвижно сидел в кресле рядом с пультом. Кроме техника, больше в транспортаторной не было никого. Спок опасался, что после его отправки с техником может произойти прискорбный несчастный случай, но, по большому счету, ему было все равно. На транслирующем экране, имитирующем панорамное окно, ровно и мягко сияли звезды, и Спок предпочител смотреть на них, а не на Маркуса. Существовала значимая вероятность, полагал он, что некие основополагающие законы универсума не дадут ему пережить транспортацию в момент своей гибели. Существовала гораздо более значимая вероятность, что все, что он после транспортации и до трибунала увидит на «Энтерпрайзе», будет каморка тюремной камеры без окон.

Спок хотел насмотреться. 

На Маркуса он уже насмотрелся на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Ты помнишь, что стоит на кону? – спросил Маркус.   
Спок поморщился от такой грубости и ничего не ответил. Никакие слова не могли сдвинуть или отменить то, что надвигалось.   
\- Пора, - сказал техник. – Идите на платформу. Лучше всего лягте и задержите дыхание, мне нужна максимальная константность координат. 

Спок сделал, что было велено. Лежа на спине, он перебрал немногие свои воспоминания. Фокус памяти скользил, ни на чем не останавливаясь. _«Дружище»_ , - вспомнил Спок, и неумелая ухмылка вопреки инструкциям техника исказила его лицо. – _«Дружище»_. 

Варп сработал.

Здесь-и-сейчас

\- Спок, - Кирк прислонился к закрывшейся двери лазаретного бокса. – Ты, вообще-то, как?

Если бы Спок был человеком, то не удержался бы от сардонической ухмылки. Он был жив – несомненно, жив, это было, вообще-то очень неплохо. Еще он ощущал странную расслабленность, и это беспокоило его, потому что он не мог понять причин. Может быть, приятный, в меру неяркий свет бокса, или удобная койка, или странный запах, то ли озона, то ли дождя, преследующий его галлюцинаторной неотступностью все время, которое он провел в лазарете «Энтерпрайза». 

\- Я в норме, - сказал он, почти не солгав.   
\- Ну да, – сказал Кирк, приблизившись и негигиенично усевшись на край кровати. – Тебя всего три дня как вытащили из потока тысячеградусной лавы, но ты, конечно, в порядке. Ты когда-нибудь изменишься? 

Спок все-таки не удержался и хмыкнул. Кирк посмотрел на него странно. 

\- Чем тебя тут кормят? – спросил он. – Небось, Кощей пичкает всякой безвкусной дрянью, как и меня. Я тебе чаю принес, - он показал термостаканчик. – Может, тебе захочется.   
Спок протянул руку. Брови Кирка поползли вверх, когда он увидел на споковой ладони йодистого цвета стигмат, оставшийся после электрического удара стазисной капсулы.   
\- Откуда это? - спросил он. – Спок, что это за хрень?   
\- Не знаю, - солгал Спок. – Я мало что помню, - тут он почти не солгал. – Уже не болит, - кое-как сошелся он, наконец, с правдой. 

Кирк на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом нагло взял Спока за руку, зная же, наверняка прекрасно зная, отчего с вулканцами это проделывать не следует. 

Запах дождя неимоверно усилился. Вместо ожидаемого вторжения чужих мыслей и эмоций, его внезапно охватило чудовищное, недопустимое спокойствие, словно открутили колышек, натягивающий самую его главную струну, словно чертова бестия, наконец, свернулась клубком и улеглась, опустив вздыбленную холку, он даже выдохнул глубоко, наслаждаясь внезапной роскошью _не одиночества._

Не понимая причин. 

Ему только хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось. 

\- Знаешь, что, дружище, - сказал Кирк, тоже не открывая глаз. – Ты делай что хочешь вот, только не вздумай помирать больше. Что угодно, хорошо?   
\- Хорошо, - согласился с ним Спок, на этот раз утверждая незыблемую, приближающуюся в своей абсолютности к основополагающим истинам универсума, правду. – Хорошо.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Апноэ – техника длительной задержки дыхания при глубоких подводных погружениях. Об апноэ писал, например, Жак Майоль.


End file.
